¡Mi Hermana Menor!
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Después de un accidente con un extraño cristal, ¡Gash será transformado en mujer! Tendrá que continuar su vida como "Gashy" hasta que encuentren una forma de volverlo a la normalidad. Zeon deberá aprender a controlar sus impulsos hacia su hermano menor, pero no será tan sencillo como antes ahora que se ha vuelto una chica. ¿Qué pasará entre los gemelos y su relación tan cercana?
1. Cristal del Tiempo

**¡¿MI HERMANA MENOR?!**

 **Capítulo 1: "Cristal del Tiempo"**

-¡Qué lindo! – Exclamó un Gash de 14 años.

-¡No lo toques! – Gritó Zeon, de 14 años, golpeando la mano de su hermano. - ¡Es peligroso! –

-U-Unu… - Murmuró Gash sobando su mano. - ¿Por qué es peligroso, Zeon? –

-Porque si lo tocas activarás alguna de sus fases, y no sabemos cuál sería. – Explicó el peligris mirando el cristal sobre un atril.

-¿Fases? – Preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Sí, fases. – Respondió Zeon. – Pasado, presente, futuro, mundo alterno, deseo, miedo, muerte, vida, borrar memoria, traspasar recuerdos, invertir almas y poder. –

-¿Unu? No entiendo mucho de lo que dices… - Murmuró Gash.

-Olvídalo, sólo no la toques y punto. – Dijo Zeon tomándolo del hombro. – Vámonos. –

-¿Unu? ¿Tan rápido? – Preguntó Gash confundido.

-Sí, sólo veníamos a ver si estaba bien y lo está. – Dijo con simpleza. – Ahora vámonos. –

-Unu. – Asintió Gash dándose la vuelta, tomando a Zeon de la mano.

-¡¿Q-Qu…?! – Exclamó Zeon sonrojándose, inmediatamente retrocedió para soltarse del agarre de su hermano, su nerviosismo lo había hecho jalar con fuerza y terminó jalando a Gash con él.

-¡Wah! – Exclamó Gash.

Zeon retrocedió tres pasos antes de caer de sentón al suelo con fuerza, por el otro lado Gash cayó con fuerza de frente hacia el atril, tumbando consigo el atril y el cristal.

-¡Rayos…! – Exclamó Zeon saltando para tomar el cristal antes de que cayera al suelo, al tocarlo el cristalino color del cristal cambió drásticamente a uno dorado.

* * *

 ** _"Perdóname Gash…tu hermano ha sido un tonto…"_**

 ** _"¿Volverás con nosotros, Gash…?"_**

 ** _"-Gash, conviértete en rey, nada haría que nuestro padre estuviera más orgulloso."_**

 ** _"¿Por qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?"_**

 ** _"Gash…"_**

 ** _"¡¿Me he vuelto loco?!"_**

 ** _"Maldición… ¡¿Por qué Gash no fue una chica?!"_**

 ** _"¡¿Por qué Gash no fue una chica?!"_**

 ** _"¡¿Por qué Gash no fue una chica?!"_**

* * *

Zeon abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando frío y su respiración era agitada. _"¿Qué fase fue esa?"_ pensó mirando el cristal en sus manos. En ese momento recordó a su hermano menor, y rápidamente lo buscó con la mirada. - ¡¿Gash?! ¿Gash?! – Exclamó reconociendo una cabellera rubia debajo del atril caído.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró débilmente Gash.

-¡Gash! – Exclamó Zeon corriendo hacia él.

-U-Unu…Zeon… - Murmuró Gash mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Espera Gash, enseguida te…! – Su exclamación se terminó cuando quitó el atril y vio fijamente a su hermano. - ¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Gritó atónito con tanta fuerza que su voz inundó la habitación e incluso salió de ella. - ¡¿Q-Qué significa esto…?! – Dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, su mirada sorprendida estaba sobre Gash, quien seguía en el suelo confundido…


	2. ¿Gashy Bell?

**¡¿MI HERMANA MENOR?!**

 **Capítulo 2: "¿Gashy Bell?"**

-U-Unu…Zeon… - Murmuró Gash mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Espera Gash, enseguida te…! – Su exclamación se terminó cuando quitó el atril y vio fijamente a su hermano. - ¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Gritó atónito con tanta fuerza que su voz inundó la habitación e incluso salió de ella. - ¡¿Q-Qué significa esto…?! – Dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, su mirada sorprendida estaba sobre Gash, quien seguía en el suelo confundido.

-¡Su Majestad! – Exclamó A-Su entrando al lugar alarmado. - ¡Su Alteza! –

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – Exclamó Lia Bell junto a A-Su. - ¡¿Por qué gritaste así, Zeon?! –

-¡G-G-G-Ga-Ga…Gash..! – Tartamudeó en shock mirando fijamente su hermano menor.

-¡¿Su Majestad?! – Exclamó A-Su tomando a Gash para levantarlo. - ¡¿Q-Qué significa esto?! –

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Gash?! – Gritó Lia mirando al rubio. - ¡¿Qué pasó?! –

-¡N-No sé! – Exclamó Zeon mirando el cristal. – So-Sólo… -

-¡¿Activaste el cristal?! – Exclamó Lia mirando que el cristal era de color dorado. - ¿Qué fase fue? ¡¿Qué fase fue?! –

-¡¿Y yo qué voy a saber?! ¡Fue un accidente! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola.

-Unu… ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Me duele la cabeza… - Murmuró Gash sobando su cabeza, pero se percató de algo que lo confundió. - ¿Unu…? ¿Mi cabello creció? – Preguntó confundido mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Su Majestad…no se altere. – Dijo A-Su esperando que la despistes de Gash no se diera cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

-Bien, vamos a calmarnos… - Murmuró Lia tomando un respiro hondo. – Ahora, dime con calma y precisión… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó mirando a Zeon.

-Vinimos a hacer la revisión diaria del cristal, todo estaba bien, así que nos dimos la vuelta para irnos. – Comenzó a explicar Zeon mirando al suelo. – Después Gash y yo caímos, Gash tumbó el atril y cuando vi que el cristal se estrellaría me lancé y lo tomé. – Prosiguió mirando el cristal. – Cuando lo tomé se activó, me mostró algunos de mis recuerdos y, cuando abrí los ojos, su color había cambiado. – Dijo girándose a ver a Gash. – Y cuando quité el atril de encima de él, Gash ya estaba así. –

-No suelte el cristal, Príncipe. – Dijo A-Su mirándolo. – Mientras no lo suelte se mantendrá en esa fase inerte, debemos regresarlo al atril. –

-¿Me pides que me quede con esto en la mano hasta que TODO esto sea reparado? – Preguntó irritado el peligris mientras apuntaba con su mano libre todo el desastre causado.

-Exactamente. – Respondió A-Su.

-¿Hay una manera de revertirlo, A-Su? – Preguntó Lia mirándolo.

-¿Unu? ¿Revertir qué? – Preguntó Gash levantándose, por alguna extraña razón se sentía más ligero que de costumbre.

-Tú cállate… - Dijo Zeon, pero se detuvo al verlo nuevamente. - ¿Gash? – Finalizó dudoso.

-¿Unu? – Preguntó Gash sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Primero debemos saber en qué fase está activa. – Respondió A-Su mirando el cristal en manos de Zeon. – Y después encontrar una manera de revertir su efecto. -

-¿Entonces qué pasará con Gash? – Preguntó el peligris mirando a su madre.

Lia miró a Gash por unos segundos. – Deberá seguir con su vida. – Respondió soltando un suspiro. – Con su "nueva" vida. – Respondió.

-¿Unu…? – Murmuró Gash. – No entiendo… -

-Venga, Majestad, lo llevaré a su habitación. – Dijo A-Su llevándose a Gash.

-Enviaré al personal que repare el lugar. – Dijo Lia siguiendo a A-Su.

-¡¿Y yo?! – Exclamó Zeon mirándolos.

-Deberá mantenerse aquí hasta que el atril esté listo para colocar nuevamente el cristal. – Respondió Lia.

-Sería peligroso que se activara otra fase, así que lo mejor será mantenerla aquí. – Explicó A-Su.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon queriendo matarlos, estuvo a punto de gritarles cuando los tres salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, dejándolo totalmente solo. - ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó lanzando un Zakeruga a la puerta que no sufrió ningún daño gracias al material mágico del que estaba hecha. – Los odios…los odio a todos… - Maldijo por lo bajo sentándose en el suelo mientras miraba el cristal. - ¿Qué estúpida fase es esta? No invirtió almas, no es ningún mundo alterno y el espacio está intacto, es mi línea temporal original y los recuerdos de Gash están bien… ¿Miedo? No eso no puede ser, ¿por qué habría cambiado a Gash así por miedo? – Se cuestionó irritado de la situación.

 ** _"¡¿Por qué Gash no fue una chica?!"_**

-¿Eh? – Murmuró al recordar aquél pensamiento. – Oh no… ¿Podrá ser que esta fase sea…? – Se preguntó a sí mismo mirando el cristal. - ¿Qué he hecho? –

 **[…]**

-¡¿UNU?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamó Gash con respiraciones agitadas mientras se tocaba todo el cuerpo fuera de sí. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –

-¡Cálmate, Gash! – Dijo Lia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme estando así?! – Exclamó Gash respirando agitado. - ¡Tengo cuerpo de chica! ¡SOY una chica! –

-Lo sabemos Gash, lo sabemos. – Dijo Lia tratando de calmarlo. – Fue un accidente, A-Su ya está buscando una manera de regresarte a la normalidad.

-Unu, pero… - Dijo un poco más calmado. – Tengo que ir la escuela y a reuniones, ¿cómo iré si estoy así? – Preguntó mirando a su madre.

-Bueno, tendrás que seguir tus rutinas normales y explicar que hubo un pequeño accidente mágico. – Respondió Lia sonriéndole. – No estarás sólo en esto, tu padre y yo, A-Su, tu hermano y tus amigos te ayudaremos. –

-Unu, de acuerdo. – Respondió Gash. – Entonces manden a llamar a Tio, Umagon, Koruru, Kanchome, Rein y Ted. –

-¿Sólo a ellos? – Preguntó el guardia.

-Unu, sólo ellos. – Respondió Gash.

-Como ordene, Majestad. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno, al menos tu manto se ha acoplado a tu nuevo cuerpo. – Dijo Lia con una risita. – Sólo queda una cosa. –

-¿Unu? – Murmuró confundido.

-Desde hoy eres Gashy Bell. – Dijo Lia sonriéndole. – Mi linda hija menor. –

-Unu… ¿Tengo qué hacerlo? – Preguntó dudoso.

-Sí. – Asintió Lia.

-Unu…de acuerdo… - Respondió Gash soltando un suspiro. – _"Date prisa A-Su y regrésame a la normalidad…" –_ Pensó con los ojos vidriosos, su "nueva" vida estaba a punto de comenzar…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 2 de este pequeño fic ZeoGa que se me ocurrió XDDD ¿qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando? Denme sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mí QvQ**

 **Advertencias: Incesto explícito, Shonen-ai implícito, amor familiar, hentai explícito y pseudo-romance incluido, leer bajo su riesgo, de igual manera advertiré en los caps. donde se encuentren estos géneros por si gustan saltarlos, pero no acepto quejas porque lo advertí e-e**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en el sig. cap n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **PD: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


	3. La Reina, mi Hermana Menor

**¡¿MI HERMANA MENOR?!**

 **Capítulo 3: "La Reina, mi Hermana Menor"**

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Gritaron a coro Kanchome, Tio y Ted.

-¡¿Meru meru mee?! – Exclamó Umagon en shock.

-Va-Vaya… - Murmuró Koruru sorprendida.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró Gash apretando su vestido (que era su manto que se había adaptado a su nuevo físico) avergonzado, su mirada estaba en el suelo a su lado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se removía en su lugar nervioso. – No-No me miren así… - Murmuró con su voz temblorosa sin verlos.

-¡¿De verdad eres Gash?! – Exclamó Tio sin creerlo.

-¿Pero qué te pasó? – Preguntó Rein sin salir del asombro.

-Unu…tumbé por accidente un cristal mágico y perdí la conciencia unos segundos… - Explicó mirándolos de reojo sin dejar de removerse nervioso y sin borrar su sonrojo. – Y cuando me recuperé ya estaba así… -

-¿Un cristal mágico? – Preguntó Koruru confundida.

-Unu. – Asintió Gash.

Tio notó cómo Kanchome la miraba y después miraba a Gash, repitió el proceso 5 veces antes de que la pelirroja se exasperara y lo mirara irritada.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Kanchome soltó una pequeña carcajada y la miró de reojo con burla. – Es que…Tio es muy plana en comparación a Gash… -

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Tio sonrojándose mientras temblaba peligrosamente. - ¡TU…MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Gritó comenzando a ahorcarlo.

-¡Tio, contrólate! – Exclamó Koruru queriendo detenerla.

-¿Unu…? – Murmuró Gash viendo su pequeño busto confundido.

-¡¿Y TU QUE TE ESTAS VIENDO, DEGENERADO?! – Gritó arrojándole una linterna que estaba a su lado al rubio, quien la esquivó de pura suerte. - ¡Los mataré! –

-¡Lo-Lo siento…! – Chilló Kanchome lloroso.

-¡T-Tio…! – Repitió Koruru queriendo apartarla.

- _¡ZAKERUGA! –_ El rayo impactó de lleno en los amigos de Gash por igual. - ¡Cállense de una buena vez! – Gritó Zeon entrando a la sala, caminando hasta estar al lado de Gash.

-¡Unu, Zeon! – Exclamó Gash recibiéndolo.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?! – Reclamó Ted mirando desafiante a Zeon. - ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?! –

-Es mi casa, yo ataco a quien se me da la gana. – Respondió con simpleza el peligris.

-Maldito… - Murmuró Tio temblando peligrosamente. - ¡Te voy a matar, maldito hielo! –

-¡Tio! – Reprochó Koruru deteniéndola del brazo.

-¡Unu, cálmense todos! – Interrumpió Gash nervioso. – Se supone que me ayudarían, no que se matarían. –

-Dile eso al loco de tu hermano. – Respondió Ted cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito mocoso?! – Reclamó el peligris mientras algunos rayos se emitían de su mano.

-¡Unu, detente! – Exclamó Gash tomándolo de la mano.

-¡Quí…! – Zeon se sonrojó al ver a su "nueva hermana" y retrocedió un paso inconscientemente.

-Ugh, que asco… - Murmuró Tio viendo con repulsión a Zeon. – Maldito enfermo… -

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Exclamó Zeon tumbando a la pelirroja con su hechizo.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa, estúpido hielo parlante?! – Reprochó Tio furiosa.

-¡Cierra la boca, plebeya muerta de hambre! – Replicó Zeon.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – Interrumpió Rein. - ¡Esto es serio, por favor! Nuestro rey se convirtió en reina, no es momento de que se estén matando entre ustedes. –

-Sí, él tiene razón. – Apoyó Koruru. – Debemos ayudar a Gash con su problema y no estarle causando más. –

-Unu, gracias amigos. – Respondió Gash suspirando. - ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? –

-Seguir con tus labores, claro está. – Respondió Zeon mirándolo. – Tu apariencia no cambia el hecho de que sigues siendo el rey, y mi hermano menor. –

-Unu, Zeon… - Murmuró Gash mirándolo con ternura.

-Esto parece novela romántica… - Murmuró Ted mirándolos con asco.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Murmuró Zeon amenazante.

-¡Bueno, bueno! – Interrumpió nuevamente Rein. – Como sea, lo mejor será que el rey…o bueno, "la reina" siga con su rutina diaria. –

-Sí, nosotras podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites. – Apoyó Koruru sonriente.

-¡Sí, cuenta con nosotras! – Asintió Tio.

-Y nosotros te protegeremos si alguien intenta aprovecharse de ti. – Agregó Ted.

-Sí. – Asintió Kanchome.

-¡Meru mee! – Exclamó Umagon.

-Unu…amigos… - Murmuró Gash con los ojos brillosos. – Gracias… -

-Bien, está decidido. – Agregó Rein sonriente. – A partir de hoy el Makai tiene por gobernante una generosa reina. –

-¿Reina? – Murmuró el peligris mirando detalladamente a su hermano. - ¿Mi…herma-na? –

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash mirando a su hermano sonriéndole cálidamente, provocando un sonrojo leve en su hermano. – Por cierto… - Dijo volteando a ver a todos. – Llámenme Gashy Bell. –

-¿Gashy? – Preguntó Tio.

-Unu, madre-dono dice que ese será mi nombre hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. – Respondió el rubio.

-Uh…Gashy, entonces. – Dijo Ted sintiéndose raro.

-Mañana haré una conferencia para anunciar…esto. – Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo. - ¿Estarán ahí conmigo? –

-¡Sí, cuenta conmigo! – Exclamó Tio.

-¡Meru meru! – Apoyó Umagon.

-Por supuesto, Gash. – Respondió Ted.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Gash-sama. – Sonrió Koruru.

-¡Yo también! – Gritó Kanchome.

-Siempre estaremos para nuestro rey. – Respondió Rein.

-¡Unu, gracias! – Sonrió Gash, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano mientras le tomaba de la mano. – Tú también me ayudarás, ¿verdad Zeon? –

El peligris se sonrojó levemente, quiso alejarse de él, pero recordó lo que había pasado horas atrás y decidió contenerse.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Respondió mirándolo. – Eres… - Murmuró analizándolo por unos momentos, soltó un suspiro resignado y le sonrió. – Eres la reina, mi hermana menor. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sonriéndole. - ¡Unu! Gracias por tu apoyo…lo necesitaré. – Dijo riéndose levemente.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré. – Dijo abrazándolo de los hombros.

-¡Unu! – Asintió sonriente.

 _Podía ser torpe, inocente, amable, bondadoso, tierno, despistado…pero tiene un gran corazón, es digno de cargar la corona en su cabeza mientras lidera todo nuestro mundo. No importa si su apariencia ha cambiado, eso nunca borrará que él ahora es **la reina, mi hermana menor.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Mañana les digo adiós nuevamente, ya entré a la escuela, pero tranquilos que regresaré en abril a mis vacaciones XDDDD y bueno, me despido con el cap 3 de este fic UvU espero que les esté gustando TvT a partir de aquí la nueva vida de Gash comienza XDDD y las peleas internas de Zeon también (?**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **-Yafeth Videz: Gracias por tus reviews, tus follows y tus favs! QvQ me haces muy feliz, espero que te esté gustando este fic también :D**

 **-Technalux: Feliz año, Techna! Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí *w* te extrañé :'v me alegro que te esté gustando el fic TwT jaja la idea me nació de imaginar a Zeon y Gashy juntos XDDD pobre Zeon, la que le espera con Gashy XDDD estuve actualizando mis otros fics de KnG!, por si quieres leer esos caps. en mi ausencia :'v**

 **-Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus ideas en este fic y por leerlo TvT te extrañaré en tu ausencia, espero que pronto tengas inter de nuevo QvQ cuidado con el hielo con patas, siempre es el causante de nuestras desgracias T-T**

 **Y bueno, estoy aceptando ideas para este fic, así que si se les ocurre algo soy todo oídos XDDD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews y se responderán en la sig. actua UvU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Anuncio

**¡¿MI HERMANA MENOR?!**

 **Capítulo 4: "Anuncio"**

-¡¿NUUUUU?! ¡¿POR QUEEE?! – Gritó Gashy tan fuerte que todas las mucamas que limpiaban el castillo se giraron confundidas a la puerta cerrada de la habitación "del rey".

-¡¿Qué pasa, Gash?! – Exclamó Zeon entrando de golpe a la habitación. - ¿Por qué…? – Su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando miró a su hermana menor, quedándose en blanco por unos segundos. - ¿Q-Qué es…? –

-Unu… - Murmuró Gashy llorosa mirándolo. – Zeon…ayúdame… - Suplicó saltando a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Murmuró Zeon nervioso.

-¡Vamos Gashy, quédate quieta! – Replicó Lia separándola de Zeon. – Hoy es el gran anuncio, debes lucir apropiadamente. –

-¡¿Pero por qué debo usar esto?! – Preguntó Gashy llorosa apuntando al hermoso vestido de seda rojo con bordes dorados que llevaba puesto: sus hombros estaban descubiertos al igual que su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho, en su cintura se ataba un listón dorado al lado en moño y el vestido se abría en campana y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en sus pies estaban unas zapatillas de piso rojas de correa, en su mano izquierda un fino brazalete de oro con rubíes, en su cuello un collar de listón rojo brillante con un hermoso rubí al centro con un borde de oro, su cabello estaba atado en media cola, adornado con un hermoso prendedor de rubíes que formaban una rosa gracias a la base de oro. - ¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedo usar mi manto y ya?! –

-¡Porque debes lucir como la reina que eres! – Reprochó Lia.

-¡Pero soy un niño! – Replicó Gashy.

-No por ahora. – Respondió victoriosa Lia.

-Nu… - Murmuró Gashy entre sollozos. – No es justo… -

-No te preocupes. – Interrumpió Zeon tomando a Gashy del hombro. – Yo estaré contigo en todo momento. –

-Nu… ¿Enserio? – Preguntó mirándolo, el peligris asintió mientras le sonreía, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del rubio. - ¡Unu, gracias Zeon! –

-De nada, Gash…y. – Dijo desviando la mirada levemente. – _"Es más difícil de lo que creí adaptarme a esto…" –_

 **[…]**

-Estimados mamodos que nos acompañan hoy, en esta reunión repentina, agradecemos de antemano su presencia en este día que marcará la historia del Makai. – Comenzó A-Su aclarando su garganta. – Ahora, nuestra gobernante les dará un comunicado. –

-¿"Nuestra"? – Preguntó Bari en voz baja.

-Creo que alguien se ha confundido. – Murmuró Brago cruzado de brazos.

La multitud quedó estupefacta cuando Gashy se mostró frente a todos con su hermoso vestido rojo, su cabello más largo y su perfecto cuerpo loli. Algunos gritaron desconcertados después de recuperarse de la conmoción, otros comenzaron a murmurar ente ellos, otros simplemente se quedaron en blanco y algunos ni siquiera se recuperaron del asombro.

-Unu…disculpen que los haya llamado repentinamente… - Comenzó Gashy nerviosa, mirando de reojo repetidas veces a su hermano, que estaba unos pasos detrás de ella. – Como podrán darse cuenta, me he convertido en una chica…debido a que ayer por la mañana tuve un accidente con un cristal mágico, que me convirtió en esto que ven. –

-¿Cristal mágico? – Preguntó Reira confundida.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Gash-chan?! – Exclamó Patie llorando de rodillas en el suelo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar en ese momento, impidiendo que Gashy pudiera seguir.

-¡Atención! – Dijo Zeon con autoridad, callando los murmullos de todos. – Que la apariencia de mi hermano haya cambiado, no significa que haya dejado de ser nuestro gobernante. Por eso se les ha reunido aquí, para que estén al tanto de la situación y continúen con normalidad sus rutinas. – Explicó poniéndose al lado de su hermana. – Se implementarán nuevas leyes mientras Gash no regrese a la normalidad, A-Su se las dará a conocer más adelante. –

-Unu. – Asintió Gash. – Así que, mientras esté así, seré llamado "Gashy Bell", su reina. – Dijo ligeramente avergonzado.

-Bueno, ahora que se ha aclarado la situación de "Gashy". – Agregó Lia acercándose a sus dos hijos. – Todos están invitados a la fiesta de esta noche que el Castillo Raiku ofrecerá para nuestra reina. –

-¿Qué? Nadie me dijo nada de una fiesta. – Interrumpió Zeon mirándola.

-Nu…a mí tampoco. – Dijo Gashy mirándola.

-Porque era una sorpresa, tontitos. – Respondió serena Lia. - ¿Bailarás con tu hermana para inaugurar el baile? –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el peligris confundido.

-¡Unu! Por favor Zeon, baila conmigo. – Apoyó Gashy mirándolo entusiasmada.

-Y-Yo… - Tartamudeó retrocediendo un paso.

-Por favor…prométeme que bailarás conmigo, Zeon. – Suplicó Gashy. – Yo quiero que seas mi acompañante…por favor. –

-Y-Yo…agh… - Murmuró el peligris. – De-De acuerdo. –

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias! – Exclamó abrazándolo. - ¿Es una promesa? –

-Sí… - Murmuró sin verla.

-Unu…estaré esperando. – Murmuró Gashy soltándolo. – Eres la única persona con la que quiero bailar. –

Ese comentario hizo que el peligris se sonrojara, y para evitar que los demás lo notaran, Zeon se teletransportó a su habitación en silencio, dejando a todos desconcertados de su repentina salida.

 _"Dulce reina que irradia elegancia, bajo ese rostro angelical escondes un oscuro deseo que pronto saldrá a la luz…"_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **A que me extrañaron ¿verdad? QvQ yo sé que si, no se hagan (? les dejo el cap 4 de este mini fic, espero que les haya gustado UvU a partir de aquí la historia se basará en el fandub de "Adolescence" de Ozzu y Keirame que tanto amo *O* les recomiendo escucharlo, les hará sentir más la historia XD**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a todos los que leen el fic uvu espero que les esté gustando, dejen sus reviews que son mi fuente de inspiración, pues me ayudan a seguir :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Te he Recuperado

**¡¿MI HERMANA MENOR?!**

 **Capítulo 5: "Te he Recuperado"**

-Tranquilízate Zeon, sólo bailarás con tu hermana… - Murmuró el peligris viéndose en el espejo tratando de calmar su agitado corazón Usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro desmangado, una corbata azul turquesa, un short hasta las rodillas negro y zapatos negros con un doblez blanco. – Sólo eso, no es como si fuera a pasar algo más…sólo es…Gash… - Murmuró soltando un suspiro. – Espero que realmente todo salga bien. –

Unos golpes suaves en su puerta lo sacaron de su burbuja. - Zeon, ¿puedo entrar? – Preguntó Gashy del otro lado.

-Sí, puedes. – Respondió viéndola entrar. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Unu…tengo miedo. – Respondió desviando la mirada. - ¿Y sí algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasará si A-Su no encuentra un remedio a esto? –

-Tranquilízate, Gashy. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros. – Sin importar que pase, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. –

-Unu, gracias… - Dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Zeon, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundido.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche también? – Preguntó ligeramente sonrojada. – No quiero…estar sola. –

Zeon se sobresaltó ante aquella petición, pero ver la expresión de Gashy y todos los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que algo se removiera en su estómago.

-Sí, puedes. – Respondió sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias, Zeon! – Respondió sonriéndole contenta. – Unu…estoy feliz de que ahora seamos hermanos de verdad… -

 _"Hermanos, hermanos, hermanos…"_ esas palabras borraron la sonrisa de Zeon, _"Es cierto, somos hermanos…dos varones…gemelos."_ Pensó el peligris desanimado, soltó un ligero suspiro y acarició con delicadeza la cabeza de su hermana, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Sí, yo también estoy feliz de haberte recuperado. – Respondió.

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash.

-Gash-sama, Zeon-sama, es hora de que bajen al salón. – Dijo una mucama del otro lado de la puerta.

-Unu, ya vamos. – Respondió Gashy. - ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó tomando la mano de su hermano.

-Sí, andando. – Asintió Zeon saliendo de la habitación junto a Gashy, sin soltar su mano, caminando en silencio junto a ella hasta el salón principal…

 _"Después de una dura y cruel batalla te he recuperado, y ahora me arrepiento de que el lazo que nos une sea el de sangre…no obstante tu sonrisa sigue cautivándome cada vez que la miro, y mi corazón continúa llenándose de deseos impuros que jamás deben ser revelados…pero jamás te dejaré solo, porque finalmente **te he recuperado.** "_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente logré actualizar, demasiado corto, pero les traje al fin el siguiente cap, espero que les haya gustado UvU**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***TechnaLux: Gracias por tus reviews! JAJAJAJA SI, Patie ahora duda de su orientación sexual XDDDD meteré eso en el fic, tenlo por seguro (? el baile será la bomba de tiempo uwu**

 ***yafeth videz: Gracias por todo tu apoyo con mis fics! Estoy dando todo de mí por avanzarlos a todos conforme llega a mí la inspiración QvQ estoy feliz de que te guste Kurumi *O* es un alago para mí, espero pronto actualizar Bokura TwT**

 ***Zeomi: HOLAAAA! *W* Ha pasado mucho QvQ me alegro de que te guste este fic *w* jajaja siiiii el baile será la puerta del drama, sé lo que te digo XDDDD espéralo!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y se responderán en la sig. actua x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
